In the past, methods involving software programs have been developed for generating various types of different documents. For exzample, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,485 to J. M. Ackroff et al concerns an on-line documentation facility for use in a computer system having one or more user stations where any on-line documentation at any user station is subject to user modification as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,526 to C. M. Luchs et al discloses a computerized insurance premium quote request and policy issuance system of a multi-terminal network configuration for auto or property insurance where each policy as issued is tailored to the customer's (client's) request after both underwriter and customer approval. The system is generally made up of an interactive data storage bank for not only receiving input data from any terminal but also maintains an updated full text storage of appropriate clauses and applicable government regulations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,648 to C. B. Lloyd concerns an inter-network multiterminal computer system for forming a mortgage tailored to each customer's plan for purchasing a residential property. The system involves both investment funding and insurance thereby meeting customer needs for collateralizing a property being purchased by the customer in order to obtain a loan and secure the debt payment relative thereto. However, none of the aforementioned patents were concerned with the improved software programming method of the instant invention for enabling the production of one or more tailored but different Government contracting documents by use of a unique menu-driven, option selection software program along with an enhanced data base of Government Agency Regulation clauses (GARCs) and a series of different logic tables. The improved software programming method in carrying out the steps the program in conjunction with the data base for any software cycle (SWC) is useable in a multi-terminal network computer system where each contracting document in being produced is provided with its correctly selected GARCs (full text or otherwise) as well as each selected GARC is incorporated in the proper section of the document all in response to a user request at a terminal for generating a document.